


Better Than A Cuppa

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a snowy night while on patrol in Diagon Alley, Tonks is caught off guard with the sharp jut of wand to her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than A Cuppa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> Written for [](http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/profile)[**ragdoll**](http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/) who prompted me with "Bill/Tonks, candles and snowflakes", and inspired by her fic [In The Hands Of The Law](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/470930.html). Unbeta'd so please forgive and/or point out any typos/errors. Thanks! <3 One of my 2012 Holiday Ficlets.

It was going on half-nine and Diagon Alley was quiet, the pelting snow keeping any late-night shoppers away. Tonks walked along the cobblestones, her boots crunching through the slush, snowflakes glancing off of her light repelling spell. It was actually a quite romantic scene, she thought, with the flickering candles lined along windowsills and the brightness of the moon giving the whole area a nice soft glow. Or it would be if she wasn't alone, on patrol, stuck with the late shift again as Dawlish had come down with Dragon Pox (or so he claimed, Tonks thought with a snort).

She was counting down the minutes until she could be back in her flat, wrapped up with a nice cuppa, when a jut at her back put her instantly on alert.

"Into the alley," a man said, his voice low and gravelly.

"Bollocks," Tonks muttered under her breath. Caught off-guard feeling sorry for herself and now a stranger had her at wand-point. What a crack-shot Auror she was turning out to be. A sharp poke sent her moving carefully where he directed, but she let her wand slide down her sleeve into her hand, slow enough that hopefully her captor hadn't noticed. His mistake for not disarming her first.

As soon as they reached the darkened passageway behind the Leaky, she turned and cried, "Expelliarmus!" The man's wand flew to her hand. She raised hers again to cast _Stupify_ when the spell died in her throat.

Bill Weasley threw his hands up in supplication, eyes wide, a grin dancing on his lips. "I surrender!"

"You utter wanker," Tonks said, though she couldn't help but laugh as relief flooded her body.

"Don't hex me!"

"Would serve you right for sneaking up on a trained Auror," she said, but she returned his wand before she fell into his open arms.

"Thought you were still in Egypt," she said, enjoying the press of his warm, firm chest. He smelled like apples with a hint of something spicy. It was intoxicating.

"Came back early to surprise you." His mouth met hers, cold lips to cold lips, but the chilly kiss sent a tingling warmth straight through her. It was most likely against policy to snog one's boyfriend while on the clock, but sod it, Tonks thought. She hadn't seen Bill in _weeks_.

His arms dropped to her waist, hands resiting tantalizingly close to her backside and she could feel him stirring against her as they kissed, a delicious hardness pressed against her thigh. She resisted shifting over and wrapping her leg around his waist, but only just barely. He always sent an ache flaring inside her; she'd lose her head if she wasn't careful.

Reluctantly, she pulled free from his embrace. "You're going to get me sacked, Weasley."

"If that will get you home earlier..." He looked ridiculous waggling his eyebrows as he leaned up against the stone wall; a laugh bubbled up in her throat. "What?"

"Nothing." Tonks shook her head. He grabbed her hand, their gloved fingers tangling together. "I've only an hour and some left, then I'm all yours."

"That sounds promising," he said lowly, moving close again, but Tonks pressed the flat of her palm against his chest, holding him at bay.

"Go on then, before I'm forced to arrest you for interfering with official Auror business."

"You wouldn't," he said, then licked his lips. She wanted to taste him again, but fortunately for her weakening willpower, he stepped back and readied his wand to Apparate. "I'll wait for you, then?"

"Won't be long," she promised. And with a loud crack, Bill and his infectious grin disappeared.

Tonks resumed her patrol, this time with a spring to her steps. An hour wasn't too long to wait, and a Bill Weasley to wrap herself up with after was a much nicer thing to look forward to than a cup of tea.


End file.
